Books and Panthers
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. Van Rook recovers from a panther attack and finds a black book. What do the book and big cat have in common?


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

Leonidas Van Rook opened the door for his wife as she stepped out of the family restaurant.  
He allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. They kissed one another for a minute.  
They ceased walking when a black panther appeared. A frightened expression formed on Drew's face. Her spouse frowned and stood in front of her.

*What is a big cat doing in the city? Did it escape from a zoo?* the dark-haired man thought.  
He removed a gun from his jacket and aimed it at the animal. The black beast's paw knocked the weapon out of his hands. Its claws tore his shirt and pants. The Van Rooks looked distressed as they stepped away from the panther.

Leonidas dodged the large creature's paw and glanced at his wife's tears.  
He grabbed its limbs when it lunged. He attempted to disregard Drew's shrill cries. The panther's teeth ripped most of Van Rook's black shirt. It was pushed back before it fled.  
Drew cried on her spouse's bare chest until they went home.

Vincent Vladislav Argost, Dragotti's button man, was alert when the spouses arrived. He stared at his employer's exposed chest and briefs. He was about to inquire about his ripped garments until he held up a hand to silence him. Leonidas instructed Argost to take care of Drew while he switched his clothes. He entered his room and closed the door. He proceeded to remove his jacket, shirt, vest, and tie.

The shirtless Mafia leader looked in his closet. He chose white pajamas and dressed in them.  
He walked out of his dark room and passed by Argost's chamber. He observed his button man sitting near his wife. Leonidas Van Rook was curious when he looked into Argost's room. He frowned as he viewed his messy bed and entered the area.

*Vincent Vladislav Argost is able to kill my enemies with ridiculous ease yet he can't make his bed!* Leonidas thought. He looked under it and tilted his head. He saw a black book and held it. He opened it until a voice asked him what he was doing. Van Rook turned his head while he looked surprised. He placed the item back under the furniture.

''Why are you in my room?'' Vincent Vladislav Argost whispered. His golden eyes began to narrow.  
He folded his arms across his chest and waited for his employer to reply.  
He proceeded to tap his foot several times. His usual scowl formed on his pale face.  
Leonidas Van Rook finally answered his question.

''Your bed is very messy!'' he informed the long-haired man. He observed Vincent's shoulders ascending very slowly. ''How is my wife?'' he whispered. He frowned when he got the same silent answer. He departed from the room and approached Drew. He kissed her face and rubbed her arm.

*I must find out more about that black book! Vincent looked a little ticked off when he viewed me putting it under his bed. Then again, he always looks angry! Maybe there's something about the panther in it. Perhaps there is a photo of it or a mere newspaper clipping. Argost can be a bit morbid sometimes* Leonidas thought.

The Eastern European man sat near his spouse. He observed her drinking water before she placed the glass back on the table. He was startled when Argost asked him a question. ''Do you suppose the panther escaped from a zoo?'' the button man inquired. He viewed his employer's slow shrug. ''Mrs. Van Rook explained the situation while you removed your torn clothes!'' Vincent stated.

''I see!'' the black-haired crime boss muttered. So much for his theory about Argost keeping information about the vicious big cat in the book! He seemed concerned as he kissed his wife again. ''Did Vincent Vladislav Argost give you the glass of water?'' he wished to know.  
He viewed his spouse's slow nod. He understood as she pointed at Vincent.

''Thank you, Argost!'' Leonidas Van Rook muttered until the grey-haired man nodded. His mouth touched Drew's face again. Memories of the panther attack returned. He remembered the claws tearing his clothes. He was a bit surprised that there were not any scratches on his body. *I am so glad my wife is OK!* he pondered.

''I love you so much, Drew!'' Van Rook stated. He smiled at the crying woman. He was gentle as he wiped away her tears. He remembered protecting her when the big cat attacked.  
The Mafia leader allowed her to rest her head on his chest. He stroked her long hair and kissed her head. ''Let's go to bed, my love'' Leonidas whispered. He stood with his wife as he took her into their room. He viewed her stripping to her underwear. His dark eyes remained on her body.  
She unbuttoned his pajama top and slid it off. She seemed relieved when she did not see any scratches on him.

Her mouth touched his bare chest several times. She allowed him to embrace her underwear-clad form. She chose to rest in his arms. She thanked him for protecting her.  
Drew smiled and fell asleep as Leonidas Van Rook held her. She felt his kiss on her face before he slept.

Leonidas tossed and turned as the panther returned in his dream. He saw its cruel eyes and deadly fangs. He was alone in a dark environment as he faced the animal. He took a few steps back.  
The big cat approached him at a snail's pace. It proceeded to lunge at the screaming man.

Van Rook opened his eyes and sat up. He glanced at his sleeping spouse and seemed relieved. He could not cease thinking about the panther. He got out of bed since he could not rest.  
Leonidas wandered until he saw his button man in bed and remembered the black book. He tiptoed into Vincent Vladislav Argost's room.

The crime boss looked under the bed and smiled when he found the item. He took it and departed before he opened it. He seemed confused while walking and reading. *This is a book of spells!  
Argost wishes to revive a dead loved one?!* he thought. He gasped and discovered a photo of one of his button men.

Leonidas turned his head and almost shrieked when the black panther appeared.  
He fled until he found himself in the kitchen. He found a knife and turned to face the creature.  
He used the weapon to amputate the big cat's paw as it swiped! Van Rook viewed the animal limping and departing. He followed it and gasped while observing it transforming into a familiar golden-eyed man.

''Did you use black magic to try and revive Munya?  
Did the spell go wrong and transform you into a panther?'' Leonidas Van Rook whispered.  
He observed Vincent Vladislav Argost's slow nod. ''I found a picture of the other button man within the spell book,'' he informed him. The golden-eyed assassin winced as he held his bloody stump. He collapsed in his employer's arms and whispered his apology before he died and joined his silent companion in spirit.

THE END 


End file.
